smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
School
School is part of the daily routine in the Smurf Village. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Brainy sometimes tries to give lessons to the Smurflings throughout the cartoon show. In the cartoon and comic books, he also tried to domesticate Wild Smurf after he was re-introduced to the village, but was mostly unsuccessful. In the comic book story "The Wild Smurf", Brainy was able to at least have Wild be able to speak in Smurf. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, at least in the present point, the Smurflings attend school so that they can learn reading, writing, math, speech, and science. Usually a Smurf would be assigned the role of the teacher for the day, such as Brainy or Smurfette. The other adult Smurfs may help the Smurflings with other types of course, such as Painter in art, Sculptor in pottery, Poet in creative writing, Tracker with nature, and Hefty or Duncan McSmurf in physical fitness. In "Polaris' Fantasy," it is suggested that Empath had talked about sex education with the Smurflings, which Smurfette provided her own perspective on the matter. Tapper offered to provide religious education to the Smurflings, but the idea was rejected as unsuitable for normal academic curriculum, so his teachings are done outside the classroom. According to the series, Smurfs begin their schooling at 30 years of age in what would be their kindergarten period, and would progress through various grade levels until they reach 100, which would be considered their high school graduate level. However, not all young Smurfs attend the village school, as they may be trained as apprentices in the vocations of their parents. Smurfs may continue to educate themselves or serve as apprentices once they reach 100, though this isn't mandatory for all Smurfs to continue their education in order to be functional members in their society. In Psychelia, schooling begins right after the Day Of Emergence for all Psyches and is a lifelong process, though at 200 years of age each Psyche is given a particular rank with specific tasks that the Psyche Master deems suitable for the individual Psyche to perform. LD Stories School is the main daytime activity that Homnibus's adopted son, Justin, is involved with, so he is rarely seen by the Smurfs or other human characters living in the Good King's castle until he is set to graduate. Smurf Village School is sparingly referred to within the series. Although intended for young Smurflings, the schoolhouse is open to any Smurf interested in furthering their pursuit of knowledge. With Papa Smurf's approval, any Smurf can be a teacher for a day: the most commonly appointed teachers are Brainy, Smurfette, Nanny, and Greedy. Papa occasionally sits in with the class to see what lessons are being taught, by whom, and how well the session is affecting the students. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories At some point in the series, the Smurflings attend school so that they can learn reading, writing, math, speech, and science. Usually a Smurf would be assigned the role of the teacher for the day, such as Brainy or Smurfette. The other adult Smurfs may help the Smurflings with other types of course, such as Painter in art, Poet in creative writing, Hefty, Fergus and Dempsey in physical fitness, Handy in Technical studies (which can range from woodwork, metalwork, as well as others). Sex education would also be taught to the Smurflings, as well as to the Smurfs of the next generation, but only when they reach the age of young adulthood. Smurfs begin their schooling at 30 years of age in what would be their kindergarten period, and would progress through various grade levels until they reach 100, which would be considered their high school graduate level. However, not all young Smurfs attend the village school, as they may be trained as apprentices in the vocations of their parents, whereas others might want to be trained in other professions in order to expand their knowledge, such as Smarty learning Technical studies from Handy, as well as having the same amount of knowledge of writing as his father. Smurfs may continue to educate themselves or serve as apprentices once they reach 100, though this isn't mandatory for all Smurfs to continue their education in order to be functional members in their society. Category:Daily routines Category:Smurf customs Category:Open to Community Category:LD Stories customs